The present invention involves a shift control for change speed gear transmissions for vehicles or the like and in particular concerns a shift control for change speed gear transmissions of the type comprising a main transmission section having a plurality of gear ratios shiftable by means of a gear change lever and a two-ratio auxiliary transmission section connected in series with the main transmission section and shiftable in response to fluid pressure signals to select either one of two alternative sets, or ranges, of vehicle drive ratios from which individual vehicle drive ratios are selected by shifting of the gear change lever. Such transmissions are commonly referred to as compound transmissions of the range type.